442oonsorgfandomcom-20200217-history
Notaxmar
Notaxmar its a player that plays for Badzil (Brazil) and for Paris Saint-Germoney He used to play for bancelona (Barcelona) In 2004 he was on trial for Real Madrith but Real Madrith refused and Notaxmar returned back home to Badzil. Notaxmar has placed 3rd place twice at the Bellen D'Or. Origin He is based on Neymar, a Brazilian player whose names come from "no tax" and "Neymar" because when he went to Bancelona, the club payed his father's taxes. Character Just like his real counterpart, he plays very well, being one of the best on his team and country. He also has the habit of diving and changing his hairstyle. Neymar helps the refs make right decisions against plays, like Bucket's 1000 dives. Notaxmar is one of the best players along with his team mates Messigician and Suarez. He is almost always seen with them, he always speaks. Just like I said earlier, he likes to dive, flop and exaggerate plays a lot. This was shown in the World Cup 2014 and World Cup 2018. Now Notaxmar has left Bancelona for Money Saint Germain for 222 million. But now he wants to come back to Barcelionela. Career He was first seen on the opening of the World Cup 2014 with David Louise and Will.I.An. He later on makes lots of goals in Badzil games. He ends up injured and is out of the Cup, appearing when his team lose to Germazing. He appeared in Bancelona with Suarez and Messigican, making the "Greatest Trio" and he and Barca won the Not Many Are Really Champions League 2014/15. In 2015, he was nominated for his first FIFARCE Bellen d'Or, but lost to his teamamate Lionel Messigician, although they both had a good rap battle against Cristiano Arrogantaldo that he wanted to win, it's more likely that he was happy when Messi won. Sadly, in another 442oons video, Notaxmar left Barca for PSG and is never going back to Barca for 222 million. However, after winning the World Cup 2018, he signed his return to Barcelionela to play with former team-mates, Suarez and Messigican. he is also a master at diving.From 2018 World Cup he usually recommended as a dive cheater and usually angry about VAR. Interactions Lionel Messigician He and Messi were good team mates, they were almost always seen together on a Bancelona game, along with Chewy. Besides that, they didn’t seem to interact too much. The first time they were seen playing together was in the El Classico video, where Messi missed a kick using his magic. Messi often taunts Notaxmar by comparing his skills and showing his 5 Bellen D'Ors or mocking his hairstyle or diving habits. Although, it's proved that Messi likes Notaxmar a lot, as he cared more about Notaxmar staying rather than winning the Bellen D'Or. It's also hinted that Notaxmar didn't like Messi's taunts about the Bellen D'Or. Chewy Suarez Chewy is a great friend of Notaxmar and is often seen with him more than Messi. Suarez first appears with Notaxmar at his transference day, where the two promise to be best friends forever. They later on speak about practicing a link-up play. Now Suarez misses MSN and wants Neymar back. (In 2019/2020) Gallery Notaxmar.png Notaxmarbrazil.png|Notaxmar in his debut. Iniestagoal.png|Notaxmar celebrating Andres Inhexcellent's goal. Messinotaxmarchewy.png Peppe.png Zlanot.png Meneda.png Notaxmarneuer.png Notaxmarjeronimo.png Notpush.png Neymarredcard.png Trio.png Bippy-0.png Neymarjudge.png|Notaxmar and Mascherano with the judge. Brazilianref.png NE1.JPG NEYMARDAVID.JPG Bacca2.png Notaxmar-0.png Neymar.png Notaxmar-1.png Neymar psg.jpg Notaxmar psg friends.png MSN farewell.png 442oonsbanner.jpg Neymar 2.png NOTAX.png Psgback20172018.PNG Trivia * His name is a combination of "No", "Tax" and "Neymar". His actual name is Neydivar (Neymar + Dive). * He seems to be thinner than Messi and Chewy. * Even though he first appeared in the World Cup, in the Jaws parody called Teeth, it's possible to see a clownfish with the words "Finding Neymar". * In the Teams react to the Champions League draw 18-19,James run Of the Miller Use Diving Cheat to describe Notaxmar Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bancelona players Category:Footballers Category:Born in February Category:Players on La Liga Category:Players on UOAFA Category:Players on 2014 World Cup Category:Champions League 2015/16 Category:Champions League 2014/15 Category:Players on Copa America Category:Forwards Category:Badzil players Category:MSN Category:PLAYERS Category:UOAFA Not Many Are Really Champions League Category:PSZ players Category:Players on 2018 World Cup Category:Champions League 2016/17 Category:Champions League 2017/18 Category:Champions League 2018/2019